The position of a mobile station, such as, for example, a cellular telephone, may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. One such system may comprise the Global Positioning System (GPS), which is one example of a satellite positioning system (SPS). SPS systems such as GPS may comprise a number of space vehicles (SV) orbiting the earth. Another example of a system that may provide a basis for estimating the position of a mobile station is a cellular communication system comprising a number of terrestrial base stations to support communications for a number of mobile stations.
A position estimate, which may also be referred to as a position “fix”, for a mobile station may be obtained based at least in part on distances or ranges from the mobile station to one or more transmitters, and also based at least in part on the locations of the one or more transmitters. Such transmitters may comprise SVs in the case of an SPS and/or terrestrial base stations in the case of a cellular communications system, for example. Ranges to the transmitters may be estimated based on signals transmitted by the transmitters and received at the mobile station. The location of the transmitters may be ascertained, in at least some cases, based on the identities of the transmitters, and the identities of the transmitters may be ascertained from signals received from the transmitters. The SPS technology works in most outdoor environments, however, in some indoor venues, these signals can be weak or unavailable. In such situations, the characteristics of an indoor venue may be used in providing positioning and navigation for mobile devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to have method and apparatus for modeling characteristics of a venue.